Rose and Dimitri!
by VAFAN007
Summary: Hey first guys first fanfics! It is a one shot on rose saving dimitri! I know its been done heaps but i just wanted to get my first story out of they way! If you like It i could possibly write more! Not sure though! Please review!


One Shot: If Dimitri didn't turn!

RPOV

We were all running towards the exit of the caves franticly trying to get out of their before it came pitch black. The sun was just setting over the mountains, we all increased our pace. I was running next to dimitri and i could feel his hand touch ever so lightly with mine and my arm had tingles everywhere, I felt a sense of relief that he was ok and not badly injured. All of a sudden the nausea hit my stomach with only 20 feet to the exit. There must have been about five strigoi surrounding us and they all came at once. I turned around expecting to see dimitri in fighting position behind me but he was no where to be seen. Janine (my mother) screamed at me to run but all that caught my attention was the blonde strigoi holding up dimitri by his neck. The striogi holding dimitri then bit into him and i let out the loudest of screams which got that evil creatures attention.

I felt as though my heart was breaking into a million pieces as the blonde strigoi bit into dimitri's neck. Everyone was just about finished fighting we had only lost one moroi fire teacher. As everyone was running out my mother shouted for me to run, but it was just impossible to leave behind my dimitri, the love of my life, my soul mate. I would not let him die this way.

"Well well well i see we have a forbidden love affair going on here, student and teacher ae?" the blonde strigoi snarled. I immediately sank into an attacking position. I lunged at the blonde strigoi with all my weight but he didn't budge. He then stick his foot out which landed a blow right in my chest. This made me furious and i got up and attacked again this time my foot making contact with his face. He stumbled and that was my opening, I lunged at him again and he fell to the ground. I grabbed my stake and pushed it in to his heart. "No one will ever touch him" I said at the now lifeless body below me.

I looked up and saw dimitri laying on the floor with his eyes half open.

"comrade open your eyes, look at me. I love you, and we have to get out of here now."

"Roza..." was all he said to me but it was enough for now.

I helped him up and we jogged out of the cave and all the way back to the school gates just as the sunset over the mountains. As soon as we were inside I immediately yelled for help while collapsing to the ground. Dimitri was now starting to drift to sleep who was also on the ground with my hand in his. Alberta then came over to us so i got up limping and got pulled into a massive bear hug by Lissa who had immediately ran towards me. "Im so glad your alright i was so worried when everyone came back apart from you and Guardian Belikov", "Its ok Liss, Im here now, and im not leaving, ever." Lissa healed dimitri who is now fully awake and then returned to help the other injured novices. "Im giving you two some time to recover so make the most of it" Alberta said with a smirk on her face.

I then realised the alberta knew about our secret relationship. Dimitri grabbed my hand in his rough and fierce hands and led me into the forest. "Would you like to tell me where we are going comrade, im not really up for any surp..." I did finish as i knew he was leading me towards the cabin. Our cabin.

As soon as we got inside, dimitri locked the door, "Roza that was the most irresponsible and stupid thing you have ever done, but i love you so much for doing it. You don't know how proud i am of you, for saving me. I love you so much my roza."

"I know comrade but i couldn't live without you. I love you too, always have and always will,"his long fingers caressed my check and the tipped my face up towards his and he lent down and kissed me. The kiss was so soft and loving to start off with and then it became more passionate as we brought our bodies together. I lifted my arms around his neck and held tight while he was guiding me backwards towards the bed. He laid me down on the bed and stood took a few steps back and just stared, I was about to object but he soon followed me by laying on top of me. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and he slid his arms underneath the unnecessary fabric and began rubbind my hot skin with his rough hands all over my stomach. We pulled apart and to breathe and he lay hot kisses down my neck and then back up to my check and gently on my lips. I soon took advantage of that and pulled him into a loving passionate kiss."You're so beautiful my roza" he said in his husky voice which was so carried on for hours before we fell into a well deserved sleep in each others arms.

Hey guys my first fanfics so please be nice.

Review please!

I know its short but its just starter if everyone likes it!


End file.
